


Sneaky

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Weird, friendly reminder that none of this in order, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: Ever eager to please, Solas helps his student live out one of her naughtier fantasies in the library.





	Sneaky

She leaned into her hand, fruitlessly fighting exhaustion as it dragged on her muscles and drew a tight curtain of fog over her mind. The notes on her page were meaningless now, just a bunch of letters and numbers scribbled like hieroglyphs in her neat, curling handwriting. She let her heavy eyelids droop and thought that maybe if she only slept for a few minutes it would be fine. People slept in the library all the time. She needed it.

The first touch was so soft she almost thought she dreamed it. Her brows furrowed slightly and she blinked, shifting in her seat. The next was like a caress, soft and slow. She sat up straighter, thinking there was just something strange going on in her underwear or that she’d actually fallen asleep. A dream like this would not be out of place, but in the library?

There was another movement, harder this time, something pressing into her. Her breath hitched and she looked around, as if that would give her an answer. She knew his touch somehow, knew his magic from anything, from a dream or a wish or even his hands. It was warm and electrifying, skimming over her skin, tickling the inside of her thighs and drawing slickness from her heat.

She swallowed hard and glanced around again, taking in her surroundings. She was not alone, but she was somewhat obscured. If anything happened, she’d definitely draw attention to herself. 

She quickly took out her phone.

[3:45pm] Now?!

[3:46pm] Hahren: Now… what?

[3:46pm] Don’t be coy.

[3:47pm] Hahren: You said ‘public.’ And I believe, ‘when I’m not expecting it.’

[3:47pm] Okay, but… here?

She felt another touch, harder now, pressing into her, the softest movement making her entire body shiver. Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth.

[3:48pm] Hahren: You have not used the safeword.

[3:48pm] Where are you?

[3:49pm] Hahren: Nearby. 

She looked around again, gray eyes wide.

[3:50pm] How can I possibly not be able to see you?

Another touch and she jolted, another rush of wetness making her heart pulse in her head. She clenched her teeth, determined not to let any noises slip out.

[3:51pm] Hahren: I am sneaky.

She didn’t reply, her breath labored as she held it in, struggling to keep quiet, to ignore the emptiness in her, the need to be filled. She could finish this quickly, go to the bathroom, get some privacy. But those weren’t the rules. She knew they weren’t. Much as she feared what it meant for her, much as it confused her, made her question so much about her own sexuality, she wanted this. She sat up even more, arching her back, shifting so she could feel the chair against her. 

[3:53pm] Hahren: Interesting. I’m hardly touching you, da’len.

[3:53pm] Bastard.

He pressed against her clitoris, rolling it under a tight shudder of magic that made her gasp. Someone near her looked up and she froze, eyes locked on the blur of schoolwork in front of her. She heard a buzz and looked at her phone. 

[3:54pm] Hahren: You should speak more respectfully, otherwise I’ll have to punish you. 

Her breath hitched and she longed to touch herself, to relieve the pressure building in her core. Her nipples felt hard and needy, longing for a touch, and her cunt felt achingly empty. She swallowed and closed her eyes, letting the sensation of his magic working her clitoris in slow circles hypnotize her. She closed her eyes, entirely entranced.

He picked up his speed and pressed harder, just as another tendril of magic toyed with her soaking entrance. She couldn’t help her mind drifting, imagining how it would feel to be riding him, rocking her hips over his, feeling his massive cock pushing through her sensitive walls. A deep moan built within her and she sealed her lips tightly -she couldn’t, no matter how badly she wanted to.

The second arm of magic teased her, testing her warmth before slowly slipping inside. It felt like the width of about a finger, and just as hard. Her legs parted beneath the desk, giving him space to touch her as he parted her cunt and filled her pleading hole. 

Her phone buzzed again and she opened her eyes, quickly glancing at it.

[4:03pm] Hahren: Seeing you come undone like this is always so… tempting. 

Her fingers shook as she typed out a response, trying to be coherent.

[4:04pm] Say it.

[4:04pm] Hahren: You’re a slut for me, aren’t you?

She nodded slightly as she imagined hearing his voice coo that in her ear. She could almost hear his soft chuckle as the magic thickened inside her, making her hips jolt against the chair.

[4:05pm] Hahren: Getting so turned on in public… what am I supposed to do with you?

She shivered, the coil of pleasure building in her making her grit her teeth to bite back a powerful whimper. The thicker spell worked in and out of her now, her legs spread beneath the desk, feeling as thick as three fingers stretching her. Still the first spell circled her clitoris, drawing the deep rumble of pleasure in her body closer to the surface. 

She covered her mouth, finally feeling her muscles clench as she hit the first wave of pleasure. It held, longer than normal, the release held off by two painful seconds before the second piece sent a jolt of pleasure through her so hard that she couldn’t help a soft, broken whimper from leaving her lips. 

He kept teasing her, making her squirm and struggle until finally the circling stopped. The other spell remained inside her, making her breath draw short. 

“Are you alright, da’len?”

She looked up, pupils dilated and eyes wide, to see her professor’s smirking face. He looked her over, the spell within her walls expanding for a moment, earning him a look of borderline pain before he finally let her go. 

She wanted to collapse, but she knew she couldn’t, and he wasn’t able to comfort her like this anyway. Still, after a moment his features softened and he put a gentle hand on her back. “Come, you look unwell. You’ve done enough for today.” 

She nodded weakly and stumbled to her feet. His excuse seemed to satisfy those around them, who were largely indifferent to everything anyway. He led her out of the library, watching her, trying not to imagine for himself how wet she must still be for him.


End file.
